Heo Kang
Heo Kang is a supporting character in Six Unexpected Heroes and The Roots of Legend. He is a former follower of both Mia and Lia. He has a brother, Fruddleford, and a son, Iroh. Biodata Full Name: Heo Kang, Lee Jok (formerly) Birth: Year 3078 Death: Year 3183 (Age 105) Relatives: Unnamed parents, Unnamed wife, Fruddleford (brother), Iroh (son). History Heo was born on the Year 3078, also 3 weeks after Nergal Jr's birthday. Early Life Heo's parents died at a early age for an unknown reason. Fruddleford raised him well since then. Heo was schooled well, before he moved to his highschool, Gergy Yolks. He found out about his parents later and fell into depression. 1 year before the series, Heo had troubles with his school. Six Unexpected Heroes Heo is first seen in the first chapter to save the Bang Family from death. This seems incompetent though, as he said: "Nah, I'm gonna save all the homeless so they can grow up well." After saving homeless kids and people, he was later punished by his teachers. Heo kept running away from school and later joined Lia with her plan. In the second chapter, Heo and his school were closed down by an army. Mia later stumbles on Heo and joins their school. Mia and Heo were good friends until Fruddleford said Heo was nearing his death. Outraged, he pushed Fruddleford and he was infected with insanity. Heo was also caught by a giant lion and taken somewhere. It was revealed that the lion was Lia's pet that was told to choose certain people. The other ones that were chosen were, Yeon Hee, Phil Yoo and Dexter. Heo changes his name into 'Heo Kang'. His original name was Lee Jok. After awhile he fell into Mi Sang's trap and went to jail after his death. 3 years later, Heo was released from jail and married his unnamed wife. 2 years later, they both had a child called Iroh. Role in Broatehroohd Heo doesn't appear as a main character and doesn't have a major or a supporting role. He makes brief appearances throughout the series and appears in the series finale, 'A Journey's End'. Return in Season 2 & 3 In Season 2, Heo only appears in the season finale, 'Pain Surrounds'. He mourns over Jerry Toas' father's death. In Season 3, many questions were asked if Heo escaped prison or was released. MehAdventures couldn't answer the question until it was revealed in 'Preparing for War'. Heo is seen chilling at his home teaching Iroh about life. Although, Heo had to leave to save Lia, and Iroh learnt by himself and became successful. Heo invites Nergal Jr. to talk about the problems they were facing and together they went to stop Mia. However, Heo decided to not be involved and killed Matthew. Later, he meets Phil Yoo injured in a cottage. Heo kills Phil Yoo as he was told by him so he could gain Mia's trust and make her fall at some point. Iroh takes this as a wrong sign and abandons him.Category:Characters